The present invention relates to an eyeglass fastening means which has a flexible belt having a buckle member attached at one end thereof and a large clip-like fastening member fixed at the other end so that the eyeglasses can be grasped by the flexible belt when the buckle member is engaged; and the glasses being held by the belt as well as the flexible belt itself can be tightly secured, by means of the clip-like means, to the clothes or other article of the wearer so that the eyeglasses can be carried around by the wearer, when removed, and be protected from dropping to the ground in the event of running or jumping.
It very often happens to people wearing glasses that the glasses are easily lost or dropped when taken off and put in their pockets, especially in the event of exercising. Moreover, the glasses when removed and placed on a table are easily swept off from the table as a result of carelessness and broken into pieces; and glasses put into a pocket are easily broken when the person sits or lies down.
The loss or breaking of the glasses can cause great inconvenience, especially to those people highly dependent on their use. To prevent or protect their glasses when they are not using them from being broken or lost is a major concern of eyeglass users.